My Story Romance
by Alfaribi
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan pertemuan Len dengan Rin di sebuah taman bermain. Pertemuan itu membuat cerita cinta di antara mereka, akan tetapi kehadiran lelaki lain membuat jarak Rin di antara mereka, mampukah Len menyatakan cintanya dan membuat Rin jatuh hati padanya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid © Yamaha  
My Story Romance © Alfaribi

Re-edited by Adelia-chan

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Len/Rin

Rated: T

Warning(s): NTR, Backsound, Typo, Dll.

.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pertemuan Pertama

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah cerita cinta, mungkin kisah ini tidak seindah cerita cinta lainnya, akan tetapi semua yang tidak indah akan menjadi indah pada saatnya.

Cerita ini berawal dari saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang selalu sendirian. Saat itu aku sedang bermain bersama adikku yang bernama Lenka Kagamine.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengenalkan diriku.

"Hmmm, hay namaku Len," diriku memperkenalkan diri.

Dia hanya terdiam.

Tidak berselang lama adiku memanggilku dan menghampiriku.

"Kak!" teriaknya.

"Loh, hhmmm," dia bersembunyi di belakangku.

Adikku berumur 3 tahun, dia adalah anak yang sangat pemalu.

"Dia adikku, namanya Lenka," ucapku memperkenalkan adiku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Ano, maaf jika aku terlihat aneh, namaku Rin Kagamine," lalu dia memperkenalkan diri.

Adiku selalu berusaha menarikku untuk menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya adikmu tidak menyukaiku," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, oh ya. Mengapa kau sendirian?" Tanyaku.

Dia langsung terlihat murung.

"Aku, aku baru saja pindah, aku tidak cukup pandai bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarku," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Ehmm, kalau begitu. Mau enggak jadi temanku?" tanyaku tersenyum.

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Hmm, apakah bisa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa?" ucapku sontak karena kebingungan.

"Apakah kau tidak mau jadi temanku?" tanyaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu," ucapnya terpatah-patah.

"Lalu?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

Tiba-tiba adikku menjawab.

"Kakak Rin terlalu banyak basa-basi, tinggal jawab iya saja pakai pura-pura gugup," celoteh adikku.

Rin tertawa.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu," ucapku kepada adikku.

Adikku langsung terlihat murung.

"Maafkan aku ya Lenka, kau sangat lucu," ucap Rin.

"Err jadi aku panggil kamu Rin?" kataku bertanya.

"Eh tentu, kau boleh memanggilku Rin," jawab Rin.

"Jadi apa kau mau bermain dengan kami?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya sangat riang sekali.

"Iya!" jawabnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu kami bermain hingga larut sore. Adikku Lenka sangat tidak senang saat aku bermain dengan Rin. Tetapi mungkin saja dia akan akrab dengannya.

Kami pulang bersama karena Rin berkata kalau rumahnya searah dengan rumah kami. Saat di perjalanan aku bertanya banyak kepadanya.

"Hhhmm, jadi kau tinggal di sekitar blok ini juga?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Dia adalah tetangga baru di samping kita, Kakak," ucap adiku.

"Hah, kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu," celotehku.

Rin hanya tertawa.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat raut adikku sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan Rin.

"_Apa mungkin karena dia pemalu, jadi dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Rin?_" batinku berkata.

"_Ahh, yasudahlah, lama-lama juga mereka akrab_," pikirku.

"Oh ya Lenka, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Rin.

Adikku hanya cemberut dan tidak mau menjawab satu kata pun.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu kepada teman baru," ucapku mencairkan susana.

"Tidak apa-apa Len, Lenka itu gadis yang sangat lucu dan baik," ucapnya tersenyum.

Lalu adikku membalas perkataan Rin.

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya itu, aku cantik dan juga imut," ucap Lenka menyombongkan dirinya.

Akan tetapi dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku.

"Hah, kau malu sendirikan jadinya," ucapku.

Lalu semua tertawa.

Setelah selang beberapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah kami masing-masing.

"Besok main lagi ya!" teriakku padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah aku dan adikku masuk ke dalam rumah, Ibuku langsung menyambutku dan menyuruhku untuk mandi dan langsung makan. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Saat aku makan malam dengan orang tuaku, aku bertanya sedikit tentang orang di sebelah rumah yang baru saja pindah.

"Ma, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau menanyakan apa Len?" jawab Ibuku.

"Orang yang di sebelah kita? Apa-" perkataanku terputus oleh adikku.

"Mama, aku benci anak tetangga baru itu," ucapnya.

"Heee, kau tidak boleh seperti itu," ucap Ibuku pada adikku.

"Kenapa kau benci sekali?" tanyaku pada adikku.

"Karena Kakak terlihat menyukainya, maka dari itu aku membencinya!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"_Hah, kenapa dengan dia?_" batinku berkata.

"Hemm, sepertinya adikmu hanya dapat akrab oleh dirimu saja ya, hahaha!" kata Ayahku sambil tertawa.

"Iya iya, karena Lenka seorang yang pemalu," tambah Ibuku.

Aku hanya tertunduk.

"Jadi apa tadi yang ingin kamu tanyakan Len?" tanya Ibuku.

"Aku bertemu dengan Rin, dia yang baru saja pindah kemarin. Aku ingin tahu apa pekerjaan orang tuanya? Kenapa dia terlihat selalu sendirian?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tadi siang Ibu bertemu dengan Ibunya Rin. Katanya, Ibunya Rin dia tidak dapat selalu di rumah karena pekerjaan. Katanya, ayahnya Rin bekerja di luar negri, dan Ibunya bekerja di perusahan ternama di kota ini, mungkin kau harus sering bermain ke rumahnya Len," jawab Ibuku.

"Oh ya, katanya dia juga seorang yang pemalu, mungkin karena itu dia susah mendapat teman, dan memilih untuk menyendiri," tambah Ibuku sambil tertawa.

"_Ooh, seperti itu ternyata_," batinku berkata.

"Kenapa kepalamu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja Len?" tanya Ibuku.

"Ahh tidak," jawabku.

Tidak berselang lama suara bel rumahku berbunyi.

_Teng tong, _suara bel berbunyi.

"Len, coba lihat siapa yang datang," ucap Ibuku.

Aku pun langsung pergi untuk membuka pintu, aku juga melihat adikku bergegas untuk turun, dan mencoba menghentikanku untuk membuka pintu.

Lenka menarik bajuku.

"Eehh, ada apa?" kataku.

"Jangan di buka!" ucapnya.

Ibuku lalu datang dan berkata.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya Len?" tanya Ibuku.

"Adik menarikku bu," jawabku.

Lalu Ibuku yang membukakan pintunya.

Ketika Ibuku membukakan pintunya aku melihat Rin dan Ibunya sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Mungkin karena itu adikku menariku, apakah dia benar-benar benci padanya ya_," pikirku.

"Eh, silahkan masuk bu," ucap Ibuku.

"Ehm saya di sini saja, saya ingin minta bantuan kepada Ibu," ucap Ibunya Rin.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Ibuku.

"Saya harus segera ke kantor untuk pekerjaan mendadak, saya mau menitipkan anak saya dulu malam ini. Karena dia takut di rumah sendirian," ucap Ibunya Rin sambil tertawa.

"Oh tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Di sini dia dapat bermain juga kok sama Len dan juga Lenka," ucap Ibuku.

Adikku langsung pergi ke kamarnya kembali dan mengunci pintunya.

"Makasih ya bu, maaf kalau saya merepotkan Ibu jadinya," ucap Ibunya Rin.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa, Rin silahkan masuk," ucap Ibuku mempersilakan Rin masuk.

"Len, ajak dia ke kamarmu ya," kata Ibuku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ayo!" ucapku.

Dia terlihat sangat malu, dan selalu bersembunyi di belakang Ibunya.

"Jangan ngerepotin Ibunya Len ya Rin," ucap Ibunya Rin.

Kami pun pergi menuju kamarku. Aku tidak mendengar jelas percakapan setelah kami naik.

"Maaf jika kamarku berantakan, aku akan panggil adikku sebentar," ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin di kamarku.

Sebelum aku pergi ke kamar adikku, Ibuku memanggilku.

"Len," panggil ibuku.

"Iya?" Aku pergi menuju ke arah Ibuku.

"Bawa ini ke kamarmu, tanyakan dia sudah makan belum, jika belum ajak dia makan. Oke?" perintah Ibuku, sambil memberikan beberapa kue kepadaku.

"Oke," jawabku.

Aku menuju kamarku.

"Rin, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membawakan beberapa makanan ringan, aku taruh meja sini ya," ucapku sambil meletakkan kue yang tadi aku bawa.

Lalu aku pergi ke kamar adikku.

"Lenka, bukakan pintunya sebentar, aku ingin berbicara padamu," ucapku.

Adikku tidak mengacuhkanku.

"_Oh ya, Lenka tidak mungkin menolak kue_," batinku.

"Aku punya kue di kamarku!" teriakku.

Dia langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja kan?" tanya Lenka.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia menginap di sini?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Yaa mungkin saja," jawabku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Kami pun pergi ke kamarku.

Aku melihat Rin sangat senang karena Lenka datang ke kamarku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku?" ucap Lenka.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Lenka," ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah itu kami berbincang hingga larut malam, aku menyuruh Lenka untuk membawa Rin tidur di kamarnya. Aku berfikir jika adikku akan menolak dan ternyata tidak.

Saat pagi hari tepatnya pukul 8 pagi Ibunya Rin datang dan menjemput Rin pulang.

Setiap hari kami selalu bermain, dan aku berharap dia akan menjadi teman berharga bagiku. Karena kami selalu bersama, orang tua kami memasukan ke sekolahan yang sama pula. Ini berlanjut hingga kami masuk ke SMP bersama juga.

Rin selalu memasakanku bekal untukku, dia sangat perhatian juga kepadaku. Hingga banyak teman-temanku yang iri padaku.

Masa SMP adalah masa yang paling membuatku senang, karena aku cukup punya banyak teman juga. Kaito salah satunya, dia paling solid dan dekat denganku. Akan tetapi dia selalu berkata bahwa Rin itu bukan orang yang baik, entah mengapa dia mengatakan itu kepadaku.

Aku berencana mengajak Rin dan Lenka pergi ke taman yang berada di tengah kota ini saat liburan semester nanti, karena di sana tempatnya cukup indah dan juga banyak sekali toko yang menjual berbagai makanan dan juga pakaian. Tetapi ternyata Rin yang lebih dahulu mengajak kami. Itu sebuah kebetulan yang sangat lucu bagiku.

Saat liburan semester tiba, kami pergi menuju taman tersebut. Aku terkejut karena adikku mau ikut bersama kami. Karena aku yakin dia masih membenci Rin. Apa mungkin karena Rin sering membantu adikku dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, dia menjadi baik kepada Rin? Setidaknya dia mulai ramah kepada Rin itu terdengar baik bagiku.

"Kakak, kita sampai di tempat ini, kita pergi ke kolam itu dulu ya kak, kasih makan ikan!" ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku.

"Ahh, bentar dulu Lenka," ucapku.

Aku berusaha menahan, akan tetapi tenaganya cukup besar. Dan sepertinya Rin membiarkannya begitu saja.

Rin pun mengikuti kami ke kolam itu.

Lenka berbalik badan.

"Kak- huuufftt, ternyata kau mengikuti kami ya, cukup hebat juga staminamu!" ucap adikku sinis kepada Rin.

"_Ahh, ternyata dia masih benci kepada Rin,_" batinku.

"Lenka su-" ucapakanku terputus oleh Rin.

"Hah, kenapa? Jarak kolam ini dari gerbang kan hanya 10 meter saja," jawab Rin.

"Liat karena kau di sini, ikannya jadi kabur!" ucap Lenka.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Rin.

Rin lalu mendekati kolam.

"Tuhkan, tidak ada yang lari. Malah mereka mendekat padaku," ucap Rin.

"Mereka mendekat karena mereka pikir kau makanannya," celote Lenka.

"Sudahlah, kau akan mengacaukannya nanti Lenka," ucapku.

"Kalau gitu tinggalkan Rin saja, ayok kita kencan Kakak!" ucapnya menarikku lagi.

Rin menghentikan kami.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi, kan tadi katanya kita akan memberikan ikan!" teriaknya.

"Heeee!" teriak Lenka.

Wajah mereka saling dekat-dekatan.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang_?" batinku.

Tidak terasa bahwa kami sekarang sedang menjadi sorotan orang-orang di sekitar.

"Lihatlah, laki-lakinya lucu. Mereka berebutan laki-laki itu," ucap orang di sekitar kolam itu.

"_Hah, padahal mereka ribut karena masalah sepele, bukan berebut diriku_," pikirku.

"Len," ucap seseorang yang suaranya akrab di telingaku.

"Ahh Kaito!" kataku.

"Untung kau di sini, bantu aku keluar dari masalah ini," ucapku.

"Hah, kalau begitu, ikut saja denganku. Biar mereka jalan-jalan sendiri saja," ucap kaito.

Lagi-lagi orang-orang di sekitar berbicara yang cukup menusuk hatiku.

"Wah, ternyata ganteng-ganteng sukanya sama laki-laki. Padahal kedua cewek itu cantik loh!" ucap orang-orang di sekitar.

"_Khh, kenapa orang-orang jadi berfikir begitu_?" batinku.

Aku sangat jengkel sekali.

"Baiklah ayo!" kataku.

Tiba-tiba Lenka dan Rin berteriak.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, kau kan janji berjalan-jalan dengan kami!" ucap Lenka dan Rin dengan kompaknya.

Mereka menarik ke dua tanganku.

"Ehhh!" teriakku.

"Haa, kenapa kalian menarik Len?" ucap Kaito.

"Karena jika tidak begini, kau akan membawanya!" ucap Lenka dan Rin dengan jengkelnya.

"Hahahaha, yasudah aku pergi dulu Kaito," ucapku tertawa.

"Hahaha, baiklah, semoga selamat Len!" ejeknya kepadaku.

"Heee?" kataku spontan.

Mereka berhenti berbicara cukup lama, aku berfikir untuk mencari topik agar suasana ini menjadi mencair.

"Ehh jad-" ucapanku terpotong oleh Rin.

"Di sana ada permen kapas, kita beli yuk!" ajak Rin sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ehhhh, permen kapas tidak baik untuk tubuh, ayok kita ke sana Kakak, aku ingin membeli yang dingin-dingin!" ucap Lenka sambil menarik tanganku yang lainnya, sepertinya Lenka tidak mau kalah dari Rin.

Mereka berdua menarik tanganku ke arah berlawanan. Aku hanya terdiam dan kebingungan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dalam suatu sisi aku senang, dan di sisi lain aku menjadi khawatir. Karena kami sudah mulai menjadi bahan tontonan.

"_Baiklah, aku harus berfikir sejenak untuk harus kemana_," batinku.

"Akuu haus!" ucap Lenka.

"Aku pingin yang manis-manis!" ucap Rin.

"Kalau gitu kita pergi toko di sebelah sana, dia menjual makanan dan minuman yang manis!" kataku.

"Waah ternyata laki-lakinya cukup pintar mengajak wanita ya," kata orang-orang di sekitarku.

Kali ini aku cukup bangga dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Hmmm, baiklah jika itu katamu Kakakku," kata Lenka.

"Karena kau yang bilang, aku setuju saja," ucap Rin.

Kami pun jadinya pergi ke toko itu. Tapi sebelum kami pergi, aku mendengar kalimat yang sangat mengerikan dari mulut Rin dan Lenka.

"Tapi, Kakak yang traktir ya!" ucap mereka.

Aku tertunduk mengiyakannya.

"Semoga saja di sana toko yang menjual makanan dan minuman yang murah," batinku.

Di sisi lain.

"Hmmm, Len dalam keadaan yang buruk. Aku sebagai teman baiknya harus segera membantunya!" ucap Kaito.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Mohon Review untuk cerita romance pertama kalinya ini :3

Jika ada yang kurang mengerti bilang aja ya.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Holiday and Who?


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

Chapter II

Holiday and Who?

* * *

Sebelumnya kami sedang pergi ke taman kota yang berada di kota ini, dugaanku Lenka sudah tidak membenci Rin lagi karena menerima ajakan Rin untuk pergi ke taman ini, akan tetapi dugaanku salah. Malah aku terjebak dalam kesusahan yang dibuat oleh mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oh ya sebelum itu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Adikku mengikuti akselerasi dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, maka dari itu dia dapat bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku dan Rin. Dan masuk ke kelas yang sama juga, kelas 7A1. Sekolahku memberikan rank setiap kelasnya, A sampai C. Dan setiap rank hanya terdapat 4 kelas. Aku cukup bangga dapat masuk ke kelas A. Meski begitu aku sangat iri, karena adikku dapat masuk ke kelas A dengan mudahnya, sedangkan diriku harus belajar setiap hari untuk masuk ke kelas itu.

Kembali ke taman lagi, aku benar-benar dalam keadaan tersulit. Aku mengajak mereka ke sebuah toko yang menjual makanan dan minuman manis. Akan tetapi tidak mengetahui harga makanan dan minuman di sana. Saat kami tiba di sana, aku benar-benar kaget dengan daftar harganya.

"What the!_ Ini harga membuatku miskin seketika!_" batinku.

"Hhhmm, ada apa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa, jadi kalian pesan apa?" tanyaku.

Aku melirik adikku, aku dapat melihat adikku sangat tertarik untuk menguras isi dompetku. Karena apa? Karena dia melihat daftar harga yang termahalnya dan langsung menulisnya di buku pesanan.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, karena aku mendengar dari beberapa orang saat liburan harga makanan, minuman, dan barang-barang lainnya yang menjadi icon taman ini akan naik dalam beberapa minggu. Karena itu aku benar-benar menabung dari saat aku SD kelas 5.

"_Tabunganku akan berakhir di sini..._" batinku sambil merunduk.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kaito.

"Len!" teriak Kaito memanggilku.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hah, Kaito. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang lapar juga, makanya aku kemari," jawabnya.

"Eh, Lenka. Bisakah kau pindah duduk di samping Rin," pinta Kaito.

"Heh, memang siapa kau? Cari saja tempat dudukmu sendiri. Atau duduk saja di sebelahnya," ucap Lenka.

"Kau tau, jika kalian duduk bersama aku yakin kalian akan bisa akrab, lagian aku kan teman baik dari kakakmu ini, benarkan Len?" Kaito berkata sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku mohon," pinta Kaito memohon.

"Baiklah," jawabnya, lalu Lenka pindah duduknya di samping Rin.

Kaito duduk di sampingku.

"Nah, karena kalian semua ada di sini, dan aku di perbolehkan untuk ikut makan bersama kalian, aku akan traktir kalian semua," ucap Kaito.

"Haah, benarkah?" ucap Lenka.

"Wah kau benar-benar baik Kaito. Untung kau ada di sini, uang jajanku selamat dari kematian," batinku tersenyum.

"Huffttt, liat kakak, wajahnya sudah berseri-seri karena dompetnya selamat," ucap Lenka sinis kepadaku.

"Hahahahaa," Kaito tertawa.

Lalu semuanya pun tertawa.

Kami memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Aku sadar dengan keadaan ini, aku tidak memesan makanan yang sekiranya mahal. Meski begitu Kaito tetap mendesak aku untuk membeli makanan yang sama seperti miliknya. Akan tetapi makanan yang dibeli Kaito benar-benar kelewatan mahal.

"Tidak, aku ini saja," ucapku.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti. Pelayan! _Banana Cake_-nya 2 yah," ucap Kaito memesan makanan itu.

"Hah, sudahku-" kalimatku terpotong oleh adikku.

"Sudahlah kakak, kau ini benar-benar pemalu atau malu-maluin. Kita ditraktir, jadi itu bukan masalah," ucap Lenka.

"Tapi kau harus sadar diri dong," kataku.

"Hahahahah, tidak apa-apa," kata Kaito kepadaku.

Sebenarnya aku mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Kaito. Kaito di besarkan di keluarga yang sangat kaya. Ayahnya memiliki 8 perusahan besar di Dunia, dan juga memiliki stasiun televisi sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, Ibunya memiliki toko swalayan terbesar di negara ini.

Kaito sebenarnya teman baikku dari SD, aku bertemu dengannya saat aku SD kelas 4, meski tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama, tapi kami selalu bermain di luar sekolah. Aku cukup bangga memiliki teman seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum kepadaku Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Ha, ahh tidak," kataku.

"Kakak tersenyum karena dompetnya tidak jadi menemui ajalnya," cetus adikku.

Kami berbincang cukup lama hingga makanan tiba.

"Aku kaget, toko ini tidak terlalu besar, akan tetapi harga makanan dan minuman di sini bisa di bilang sangatlah mahal," kataku.

"Kau tahu, harga di sini dengan citra rasa makanan ini sangat memuaskan. Kau coba saja," ucap Kaito.

"Apa kau sering makan di sini Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tidak terlalu sering, hanya kalau aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja di taman ini," jawabnya.

"Memangnya kau mendatangi tempat ini dalam sebulan berapa kali Kaito?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hahahahaha, hanya 25 kali saja dalam sebulan," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Kkkhh, itu namanya sering!" teriakku.

Kaito hanya tertawa.

Aku mencicipi makanan yang cukup mahal ini, ternyata benar rasanya benar-benar enak di mulutku.

"Hhhhmm, ini enak. Aku jadi ingin menangis..." ucapku.

"Kau sangat berlebihan kak," ucap adikku sinis.

"Hahahaha, kau suka _Banana Cake_ Len. Suatu saat aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Rin.

Tiba-tiba Lenka menatap tajam ke arah Rin.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seperti kau saja yang akan menikahi Kakakku!" ucapnya.

"Huh?" Rin kebingungan.

"Memangnya memasak untuk Len itu harus menikah dulu dengannya?" tanya Rin.

Aku mulai kesulitan dalam menangani ini, akhirnya aku hanya dapat terdiam.

"Tugas memasak itu hanya untuk istri kepada suami!" Lenka berkata dengan semangatnya.

Aku dan Kaito sangat heran.

Tiba-tiba Lenka membuat pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatku sangat kaget.

"Kakak, kau harus memilih, di antara kami bertiga, siapa yang akan kau jadikan Istrimu kelak?" tanya adikku.

Mereka berdua lalu menatap diriku.

Pertanyaan itu sangat serius, keadaan cukup lama hening sampai Kaito berkata.

"Eh bertiga? Apa aku dihitung juga?" tanya Kaito.

Mereka berdua menangguk.

"Heeee, kalian ini apa-apaan! Dia temanku. Dan dia juga laki-laki, kalian ini benar-benar gila," kataku sambil menepuk wajahku.

Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Kalian sangat dekat, aku yakin Kaito juga menyukaimu!" ucap Lenka sambil di angguki oleh Rin.

"Kalian jangan bercanda!" teriakku.

Lagi-lagi, orang-orang melihat kami dan mulai berbicara yang aneh-aneh tentang kami.

"Ternyata ganteng-ganteng maho," ucap seorang di belakangku.

"_Kkkhhh_," batinku jengkel.

"Wah, padahal aku kira tadi mereka sedang kencan bersama, ternyata mereka mahoan," ucap seseorang yang duduk di samping kananku.

"Sudah, kenapa kalian malah membicarakan kami!" teriakku membentak yang membicarakan kami.

Menyadari itu, mereka yang tadi membicarakan kami pura-pura tidak melihat kami.

"_Hhuufftt_," batinku.

"Sudahlah Len, mereka hanya bercanda saja," ucap Kaito.

"Oh, jadi Kaito tidak suka Len, kalau gitu hanya kau Rin," ucap Lenka.

Aku hanya pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

"Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja," celotehku.

"Kak, kau pilih aku apa Rin yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak?" tanya Lenka.

"Kau ini gila atau apa, kau inikan adikku. Tentu aku akan memilih Rin saja," cetusku tanpa berfikir panjang.

Setelah itu aku melihat mimik wajah Lenka yang berubah menjadi muram.

"Kau ini, hentikan candaannya, lanjutkan makannya Lenka," kataku pada adikku.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh jika lebih memilihnya daripada diriku!" ucap Lenka.

Sekarang ini aku melihat mata Lenka meneteskan air matanya.

Aku hanya dapat menepuk wajahku, karena aku heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan adikku.

Tidak berselang lama, adikku pergi dari toko itu. Aku bangkit dari kursiku.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya," ucap Rin.

"Hah," kataku.

"Tolong yah Rin," ucap Kaito.

Rin menangguk dan pergi mencari Lenka.

"Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Maaf ya Kaito membuatmu menjadi seperti ini," ucapku.

"Hah, aku tidak merasa terseret apapun dalam pembicaraan kalian. Aku rasa mereka hanya bercanda saja Len. Jadi kau lupakan saja, hahahahaha," ucapnya dengan santai sambil tertawa.

Aku berfikir sejenak, kenapa Lenka bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Apa karena Rin ingin memasakanku kue kesukaanku ini? Aku tidak pernah memintanya memasakan makanan, hanya saja dia selalu melakukan itu.

"Hah, aku jadi benar-benar pusing dengan keadaan ini," batinku.

Aku teringat sesuatu, Kaito juga sangat tidak menyukai Rin. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja hal ini padanya.

"Kaito, saat itu kau pernah mengatakan padaku, kau tidak menyukai Rin bukan? Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah pribadi Len," jawab Kaito.

"Ooh, maaf karena menanyakan permasalahan pribadimu Kaito, aku hanya bingung, Lenka juga membenci Rin. Padahal dia sering dibantu olehnya," ucapku.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu, karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Rin. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui mengapa aku tidak menyukainya Len?" tanya Kaito serius.

"Iya tentu, mungkin saja aku dapat membantumu, dan mungkin saja nanti kau dapat berteman dengannya," ucapku.

Kaito menceritakan semuanya, dulu saat ayahnya Kaito dan ibunya Rin muda. Mereka adalah teman lama, dan selalu bersama hingga dewasa. Akan tetapi ibunya Rin memilih laki-laki lain untuk menjadi suaminya, dan begitu juga dengan Ayahnya Kaito. Ayahnya kaito sangat membenci Ibunya, hingga dia menikah lebih dulu, dan setahun kemudian barulah ibunya Rin menikah dengan laki-laki itu.

Setelah aku mendengar cerita ini aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ini hanya karena orang tua mereka yang tidak dapat bersama, bukan berarti Kaito dan Rin tidak dapat berteman. Setelah itu Kaito bercerita lagi, dan kali ini aku benar-benar kaget dengan ceritanya.

Perusahan terdahulu yang dimasuki oleh keluarga Rin sudahlah hampir bangkrut. Dengan mengetahui bahwa Ibunya Rin berteman dekat dengan Ayahnya Kaito saat dulu, bos perusahan itu menyuruh ibunya Rin meminta dana bantuan investasi dengan janji-janji yang menguntungkan. Ayahnya Kaito mengetahui kalau perusahan itu akan bangkrut tidak ingin menginvestasikan dana yang cukup besar ke perusahaan itu. Akan tetapi ibunya Rin mendesak hingga memohon, setelah berfikir cukup lama Ayahnya Kaito menerima surat itu dan menginvestasikan dananya. Tidak seperti yang dijanjikan oleh perusahan yang di masuki keluarganya Rin, bos pemilik perusahaan itu malah melarikan diri keluar negeri. Hal itu membuat Ayahnya Kaito sangat marah, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah membantu keluarga Rin lagi. Sejak saat itu, hubungan antara keluarga mereka tidak akur. Bahkan sampai Kaito pun ikut membenci Rin.

"Tapi Kaito, itu masalah keluarga. Saranku untuk pertemanan jangan bawa nama keluarga," ucapku.

Kaito hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa aku pembohong, tapi asal kau tahu saja. Aku dapat melihat Rin akan mengacaukan hidupmu Len," ucap Kaito.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kaito, dia selama ini baik kepadaku," kataku.

"Aku menyarankan agar kau menjauhi dirinya. Kau tahu, dulu Ibunya Rin juga sangat populer. Dan sekarang kejadiannya sangat mirip dengan keadaanmu ini Len," ucap Kaito.

"Sepertinya itu tidak masalah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan Rin menjadi mili-" ucapanku terputus oleh perkataan Kaito.

"Jika kau tidak serius, kau akan kehilangannya," ucap Kaito.

"Bukannya kau membencinya juga? Mengapa kau sekarang malah memojokanku?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau harus mengubah cara pikirmu, awalnya aku sangat bangga padamu. Setelah yang aku katakan padamu tetapi kau tetap berteman dengannya, bahkan kau menjawab pertanyaan adikmu tadi dengan tegasnya," kata Kaito dengan seriusnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau membuatku kecewa, tapi aku senang juga dengan jawabanmu," ucap Kaito tersenyum kembali.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Kaito," kataku.

"Ahh sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi, mari kita jemput Lenka dan Rin. Sudah 30 menit mereka tidak kembali soalnya," kata Kaito.

"Bentar, langsung pergi? Kita seharusnya membayar dahulu," kataku.

"Haa, permasalahannya, ini juga tokoku Len, Ayahku memberikan toko ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku 3 tahun yang lalu," ucapnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

"Bah... kau ini," kataku jengkel.

"Hahahaha, baiklah ayo pergi," ucapnya.

Kami pergi menuju depan toko itu.

"Semoga hari Tuan menyenangkan," ucap sang penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ya, terima kasih atas hidangannya ya, aku akan bilang kepada Ayahku untuk menaikan gaji kalian," ucap Kaito.

"Ahh terima kasih tuan muda!" ucap penjaga toko itu lagi.

Setelah itu kami pergi mencari mereka berdua.

"Hah, tempat ini sangat luas, bagaimana kita dapat menemukan mereka?" ucapku.

"Ikuti aku Len!" teriak Kaito.

"Hey, tunggu, mengapa berlari?" kataku sambil mengejarnya.

"Mereka berdua dalam keadaan bahaya!" katanya.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Sudahku bilang tadi, sepertinya aku dapat melihat masa depan atau semacamnya," jawab Kaito.

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu," ucap Kaito.

Lalu kami bergegas.

Kami menuju sebuah gudang besar yang terdapat di belakang taman ini, tempatnya cukup jauh dari posisi awal kami. Saat aku melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan gudang itu dengan taman, aku dapat melihat 8 orang yang sepertinya berumur 18 tahunan mengepung Rin dan Lenka. Lenka terlihat sangat ketakutan memeluk Rin sangat erat.

"_Sial, bagaimana ini? kami tidak dapat mengalahkan mereka semua kalau hanya berdua saja_," batinku.

Saat kami sudah hampir dekat, kami berhenti sejenak di belakang sebuah tong sampah besar.

"Hah, tidak usah takut. Kakak akan memuaskan kalian, hahahahahaha!" ucap seorang yang memakai topi berwarna merah.

"Ciih, pergi kalian!" Rin mencoba memberontak.

Salah satu dari mereka memegang tangan Rin, dan menarik Lenka agar lepas dari pelukan Rin.

"Aku akan menghubungi pol-" aku berkata terputus.

"Tidak ada waktu, biar aku yang menghabisinya," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi..." kataku.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Lenka..." ucapnya pelan.

"Hah, apa tadi katamu?" kataku.

Dia langsung pergi ke tempat di mana Rin dan Lenka di kepung oleh berandalan itu.

"Hey, ternyata ada segerombolan banci yang beraninnya mengganggu anak-anak yang sedang bermain!" teriak Kaito.

"Kaito," ucap Lenka dan Rin.

Aku menghampiri Kaito juga.

"Kakak!" kata Lenka.

"Berani juga nyalimu berkata seperti itu," ucap orang yang menggunakan topi merah itu.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini bukanlah tempat bermain, kecuali bermain dengan kami, hahahahaha," tambahnya sambil tertawa.

"Tutup mulutmu, semakin kau berbicara, semakin aku ingin menghajarmu," ucap Kaito dengan jantannya.

"Haaaah, apa tadi katamu?" seseorang yang menggunakan jaket hitam bertubuh besar langsung menatap ke arah kami.

"Mari kita beri pelajaran berharga kepada anak-anak ingusan ini," ucap orang yang menggunakan topi merah.

"_Gawat nih, aku tidak dapat bertarung dengan orang-orang ini_," batinku.

"Len, mundur. Biar aku yang mengatasi ini. Saat mereka menyerang diriku, kau berlari ke arah Rin dan Lenka, hajar orang yang memegangi Rin dan Lenka dengan _stungun_ ini," ucap Kaito berbisik kepadaku, dan memberikan stungun diam-diam.

"Hajar mereka!" kata yang bertopi merah itu.

3 orang berbadan besar menyerang Kaito, aku melihat mimik wajah Kaito yang tersenyum lebar saat mereka menerjang Kaito.

"Sekarang Len!" ucap Kaito.

Aku berlari menghindari 3 orang yang datang ke arah Kaito, seseorang mencoba menghentikanku akan tetapi Kaito langsung memukul perutnya.

"Kau tahu, jangan pernah melihat buku dari sampulnya," ucap Kaito.

Orang yang mencoba menghadangku tadi dibanting oleh Kaito.

Aku terus berlari ke arah Rin dan Lenka, aku dapat melihat 2 orang lainnya mengepung Kaito.

"Semoga kau tidak apa-apa Kaito," kataku.

Tanpa berfikir panjang aku menerjang orang-orang yang memegangi Rin dan Lenka dengan _stungun_ yang diberikan Kaito.

_Zrrrtttt_! Suara listrik stungun.

"AAAHH!" teriak orang yang memegangi Lenka.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" teriakku kepada orang yang memegangi Rin.

Tapi Rin cukup handal, mengetahui orang yang memeganginya sedang lengah, dia lalu menginjak kakinya dan terlepas dari orang itu. Karena aku pikir sudah tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi _stungun_-ku. Aku serang saja_ stungun_-ku langsung ke lehernya. Lalu dia pingsan.

"Rasakan itu, jangan pernah meremehkan anak kecil!" teriakku.

Setelah itu, aku melihat orang bertopi merah itu berlari melewati aku sambil berteriak.

"Tolong, dasar anak iblis!" teriaknya.

"Hah?!" kataku spontan.

Aku melihat Rin dan Lenka terlihat sangat _shock_, tapi terkagum-kagum.

Aku berbalik arah.

"Semua," kataku.

"Semua kau kalahkan Kaito," kataku kaget.

Aku melihat 5 orang dilumpuhkan dengan luka yang cukup fatal. Ada yang kepala mereka berdarah juga.

"Hanya segini? Ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya," ucap Kaito dengan tersenyum sambil menendang orang yang menggunakan jaket hitam itu.

Kaito menghampiri kami.

"Kerja bagus Len," ucapnya tenang.

Tidak beberapa lama, mobil ambulan dan juga mobil polisi datang ke tempat kami.

"Hah, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ada keributan di sini dan juga-" belum selesai pembicaraanku dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Apa kau tidak heran mengapa aku membawa _stungun,_ Len?" kata Kaito.

"Ah benar juga, mengapa kau membawa ini?" tanyaku.

"_Stungun_ itu diisi oleh chip GPS, dan juga terhubung langsung oleh rumah sakit dan kantor polisi secara bersamaan,_ stungun_ ini bukan _stungun_ biasa. Ayahku memberikannya untuk berjaga-jaga," jawabnya dengan santai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau anak orang kaya, Ayahmu pasti sangat khawatir," ucapku.

"Bukan, Ayahku tidak pernah khawatir denganku, Ayahku khawatir dengan orang-orang yang berurusan denganku seperti ini," katanya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

Dia merapikan rambutnya.

"Polisi itu dipanggil untuk menangkap yang tidak terluka parah atau lari seperti tadi, sedangkan ambulan untuk membawa mereka yang terluka parah seperti dia ke rumah sakit," jawabnya dengan tersenyum sambil menginjak kepala seseorang yang menggunakan jaket hitam itu.

"Heh," kataku bingung.

Rin dan Lenka hanya terdiam.

"Dan juga ambulan itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Lenka dan Rin," ucap Kaito tersenyum.

Setelah ambulan itu tiba, Rin dan Lenka di periksa kesehatannya, dan 5 orang tersebut diberikan perawatan di tempat lalu beberapa polisi mengangkut mereka dan dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Suasana semakin sore, aku masih binggung dengan kejadian yang baru sajaku alami.

"_Niatnya mau senang-senang, mengapa menjadi seperti ini?_" batinku.

Seseorang polisi datang kepadaku dan berkata.

"Untung berandalan itu tidak tewas, kau tahu. Kemarin 3 orang anak punk tewas terbunuh oleh Kaito," ucap polisi itu sambil memberikan air putih kepadaku.

"Hah!" kataku kaget.

"Anak itu dilatih bela diri sejak dia berumur 5 tahun, lalu di ajari menggunakan senjata saat umurnya 7 tahun, aku sendiri yang mengajarinya bela diri," ucapnya polisi itu tersenyum.

"Ternyata Kaito mengalami hal yang mengerikan selama hidupnya, masa umur 5 tahun sudah diajari bela diri..." kataku.

"Itu kemauannya, dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, tapi terlihat seperti psikopat bagiku, hahahahaha," ucap polisi itu.

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan, yang pasti kalian semua tidak apa-apa," ucap polisi itu lalu pergi.

"_Itu benar, buat apa aku pikirkan itu. Tapi aku menginginkan kemampuan itu juga, untuk menjaga diriku, dan Rin dan juga Lenka,_" batinku.

Aku melihat Kaito menjadi sangat khawatir ketika selesai menghabisi gerombolan anak-anak berandalan itu, aku juga dengar polisi juga sudah menangkap anak yang menggunakan topi merah itu.

"_Terlihat sekali Kaito peduli dengan mereka berdua, hhuufftt, kau kuat, berbeda denganku Kaito_," batinku.

Setelah Kaito selesai menjenguk Rin dan Lenka, dia menghampiriku.

"Maaf ya Len, liburanmu jadi terganggu oleh mereka," ucapnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidaklah salah sama sekali. Setidaknya mereka selamat karena ulahmu," kataku.

Kaito hanya tersenyum menghadap matahari terbenam yang membuatnya terlihat sangatlah keren.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kaito, jika tanpamu mungkin aku yang dihabisi oleh mereka, bahkan aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan adikku dan Rin," ucapku.

"Hahaha, itu tidaklah masalah," katanya dengan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu," batinku.

"Kita sahabat bukan? Seluruh orang yang kau cintai harusnya dilindungi juga oleh sahabatnya," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau melindungi orang yangku cintai, seharusnya aku juga begitu. Tapi aku sepertinya malah merepotkanmu," ucapku.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku juga melindungi yang aku cintai. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya.

Lalu dia mengulurkan tanganya.

"Banggunlah, kau harus melihat keadaan Rin dan juga Lenka," kata Kaito mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah," kataku meraih tangannya dan bangun.

Kami pun menghampiri adikku dan juga Rin.

"Hey Kaito, apakah kau mau mengajariku beberapa teknik bela diri?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi apa kau yakin?" jawabnya sambil bertanya kembali.

"Aku ingin sepertimu, aku juga ingin melindungi apa yang aku cintai," kataku singkat.

"Yah, mulai besok aku akan menghabisimu," ucap Kaito.

"Heee!" kataku spontan kaget.

"Ma-maksudku mengajarimu, aku terlalu terbawa suasana, ahahaha," ucapnya meralat perkataan yang sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing. Selama liburan smester aku tidak berani lagi mengajak mereka. Aku taku akan berakhir seperti yang sebelumnya.

Dan juga aku lebih memilih berlatih bela diri dalam liburanku kali ini, adikku juga belajar memasak bersama Ibuku, dan juga dibantu oleh Rin.

Mereka terlihat akrab, meski terkadang jutek-jutekan saat menyuruhku menentukan makanan mana yang paling enak.

Sampai liburan berakhir tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Liburan kali ini aku merasakan perbedaannya dari liburan sebelumnya, tapi aku mendapatkan ilmu berharga dari liburan kali ini. Mungkin aku pikir liburan tahun ini tidak terlalu buruk. Semoga liburan semester depan lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Tolong tinggalkan _review_-nya, agar saya semangat membuat _chapter _selanjutnya :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah _review_.

.

.

Next Chapter: Ready for Final Exam.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

Chapter III

Ready for Final Exam

* * *

Tidak terasa kami sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMP, hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi Ujian Nasional akan diadakan. Aku, Lenka, dan Rin berencana untuk belajar di rumahku dalam 4 bulan terakhir ini. Masa SMP terasa sangat cepat sekali, hingga tidak terasa sama sekali kenangan yang akan membekas di otakku. Akan tetapi pengalamanku di SMP ini akan memudahkanku nanti saat masa SMA nanti.

"_Kira-kira apa Rin akan bersamaku lagi nanti saat SMA?_" batinku.

Aku berencana masuk ke sebuah SMA yang ternama di kota ini, SMA itu juga menggunakan sistem rank, dan yang pasti penyeleksian untuk masuk ke SMA itu sangatlah susah. Meski kami anak-anak SMP 1 Unggulan rank A dapat di pastikan untuk masuk ke kelas rank A juga di SMA itu, akan tetapi aku harus mengincar kelas pertama. Agar memudahkanku untuk masuk universitas besar di kota kami.

Hari ini seperti hari biasanya, kami melakukan aktifitas. Aku berencana mengumpulkan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan sekolah dan meminjamnya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Untuk rank A, meminjam berbulan-bulanpun tidak apa-apa, karena itu termasuk dari keunggulan dari rank A.

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi, aku bergegas untuk segera memasuki perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku.

Saat aku berada di dalam perpustakaan aku bertemu Rin.

"Hmm, Rin. Bukannya aku yang bertugas meminjam buku-buku ini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tetapi aku juga ingin membantumu Len," jawab Rin.

Tiba-tiba Kaito muncul.

"Wah kalian semua di sini? Tumben sekali kalian meminjam buku," ucap Kaito.

Aku berfikir untuk mengajak Kaito juga, dia cukup pintar di kelas, bahkan nilainya selalu mengalahkan nilaiku.

"Kaito," kataku.

"Ya?" ucapnya spontan.

"Umm, apakah kau ada waktu? Aku berencana mengadakan belajar bersama untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional nanti," tanyaku sambil menjelaskan.

Kaito mengambil buku Sejarah, dan juga Matematika.

"Hhhmmm, boleh saja. Kapan itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Mulai sore ini," jawabku.

Kaito berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, akan tetapi aku akan terlambat karena menghadiri beberapa acara dulu. Sampai larutkan belajarnya?" tanya Kaito.

Aku ingat sekarang hari Jum'at, dan besok Sabtu. Di sekolah kami setiap Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari libur, jadi aku pikir untuk belajar selarut mungkin itu tidaklah masalah. Apalagi rumah Rin dan Kaito cukup dekat, rumah Kaito hanya 4 blok dari rumahku, sedangkan rumah Rin hanya berada di samping rumahku.

"Karena besok libur, jadi aku pikir bisa sampai larut malam," jawabku.

Rin juga sepertinya setuju.

"Itu tidak masalahkan Rin?" tanyaku untuk memastikannya.

"Tentu, bukannya kita sudah terbiasa belajar hingga larut Len? Bahkan terkadang aku sampai tertidur di rumahmu," jawab Rin santainya sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, kalian kacau juga. Mentang-mentang rumah kalian samping-sampingan hingga kalian bisa seenaknya saja. Aku jadi iri padamu Rin," ucap Kaito.

Tiba-tiba Lenka datang ke perpustakaan, dan membuat keadaan menjadi sangat suram.

"Heh, ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" tanya Lenka.

"Ramai apanya, kita hanya ber-3 Lenka," celotehku padanya.

"Hoo," ucapnya singkat.

"Lagian, ngapain kamu datang ke perpustakaan, Lenka?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu aku datang, karena menurut mata-mataku, kau, Rin membuat keributan di perpustakaan ini," jawab Lenka sinis.

"_Huh, sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja. Aku rasa kau yang membuat keributan di perpustakaan ini, Lenka_," batinku.

"Sepertinya kau yang membuat keributannya Lenka," ucap Rin.

"Apa? Jadi kau menyalahkanku, Rin? Seharusnya kau sadar diri," balas Lenka.

"Sudah kuduga, akan berakhir seperti ini..." kataku pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini ya, Len?" ucap Kaito padaku.

"Hah, yaa. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Karena setiap hari ya kerjaan mereka kalau bertemu ya seperti ini saja," kataku.

Tiba-tiba pengawas perpustakaan datang.

"Hey kalian, jangan berisik. Kau tahu ini perpustakaan, jika terdengar lagi suara kalian, aku akan denda kalian lima juta per kepala," ancam pengawas perpustakaan.

Kaito menghiraukannya, malah dia tertawa sangat kencang hingga kami di usir dari perpustakaan itu.

"Yah, kita gagal meminjam buku," kataku.

"Ini salahmu Rin!" ucap Lenka menyalahkan Rin.

"Heee, yang tertawakan si Kaito," Rin membela diri.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Baiklah sepulang sekolah ikut aku ya, kita akan ke perpustakaan," ucap Kaito tenangnya.

"Bukannya kau ada acara Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya aku harus membatalkannya, untuk sahabatku, aku akan membatalkan seluruh acara penting sekalipun," ucap Kaito dengan tenang dengan wajah serius menatapku.

Aku sangat heran, sekaligus takut.

"Kau masih suka cewekkan?" ucapku pelan.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" jawab Kaito dengan suara kencang sambil tertawa.

Setelah tertawa seperti itu dia menepuk pundakku.

"Kau tenang saja, kau kan sahabat yang sangat berarti. Mengapa kau terlihat sangat takut padaku?" ucapnya dengan mata yang serius menatap wajahku.

Aku mengambil jarak sedikit darinya.

Tiba-tiba Lenka berkata.

"Kakak, aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman dengan wanita. Tapi, kenapa kau menjadi maho seperti ini?" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Rin mengiyakannya dan berkata, "Semoga kalian langgeng ya." Rin dengan wajah dingin juga.

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriakku.

"Sudahku bilang, kami hanya berteman, hahahahaha," ucap Kaito dengan tenang sambil menepuk pundakku dengan keras.

Aku hanya dapat menepuk wajahku.

_ Teng-teng-teng_! Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sepertinya waktu istirahat kita telah berakhir, ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Kaito.

"Oke," jawabku dan yang lainnya.

Kami berada di dalam kelas, siang ini mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari adalah Matematika. Seperti biasanya juga, aku dan Kaito lah yang menjadi primadona di bidang ini. Tidak jarang kami juga bersaing merahi posisi nomer 1 di mata guru Matematika kami. Guru kami juga mengatakan kalau kami sebenarnya bisa saja mengikuti dan memenangkan turnamen tahunan yang diadakan sekolah. Akan tetapi aku menolak karena alasan tertentu, Kaito juga menolak hal tersebut dengan alasan tertentu juga. Alhasil kelas kami tidak pernah memenangkan turnamen itu. Akan tetapi setiap bulannya akan ada perlombaan dengan nilai tertinggi tiap kelas. Kami selalu terpilih menjadi pemenang dalam kontes tersebut dan hal itu juga yang membuat kami dapat bertahan di rank A ini.

"Len, tolong maju dan jawab nomer 8 halaman 132 buku paket itu," ucap guru matematikaku menyuruhku untuk mengisi nomer 8.

"Baik Bu," ucapku.

Aku dengan tenang mengisi nomer 8 di papan tulis. Aku merasa bangga karena dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut, soal yang diberikan adalah soal yang setara dengan anak SMA kelas 3. Akan tetapi aku sedikit kecewa, seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelasku sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan diriku. Jika di kelas lain yang dapat menjawab soal akan diberikan pujian, di kelasku yang aku dapatkan hanyalah cemooh dari mereka.

"Liatlah, jika dia bisa mengerjakan soal itu, mengapa dia tidak ikut akselerasi saja?" ucap seseorang di belakangku disaat aku mengerjakan soal itu.

"Iya, aku juga bingung. Mungkin dia ingin sombong di hadapan kita," ucap seorang di sampingnya.

Setelah aku menjawab soal itu, dan guru telah mengkoreksinya dengan benar. Aku hanya dapat pujian dari guruku saja dan juga beberapa teman dekatku.

"_Setidaknya ada yang menghargai jawabanku_," batinku.

Aku masih mendengar beberapa orang membicarakanku. Adikku Lenka langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"Kalian semua iri dengan kemampuan Kakakku! Sehingga kalian selalu membicarakan yang buruk-buruk tentang kakakku saja. Aku bingung mengapa kalian bisa masuk ke kelas ini? Jika kalian iri dan mengatakan mampu mengalahkan Kakakku, buktikanlah!" ucap Lenka dengan lantangnya.

Semua orang memandangnya.

"_Ini buruk,"_ batinku.

Aku hanya berjalan merunduk.

Lalu seseorang menyandung kakiku, dan aku terjatuh. Lalu semua di dalam kelas menertawaiku.

"Kau punya otak, tetapi tidak punya mata," ucap orang yang menyandungku.

"Makanya jangan otak saja yang kau pertajam, tapi mata, hahahaha," kata seseorang bertubuh gendut di sampingku.

"Kalian sangatlah kejam," ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" ucap Lenka kepada orang-orang yang menertawakanku.

Kaito datang dan membangunkanku. Lalu aku dibawanya kembali ke mejaku.

"Cukup anak-anak, Ibu akan melaporkan kasus penghinaan ini kepada kepala sekolah," ucap guru matematikaku.

_Praak_! Suara pintu terbuka.

Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah masuk ke kelasku dengan beberapa guru penertib siswa.

"Semua berdiri," ucap guru penertib siswa.

Semua siswa di kelas berdiri, termasuk diriku.

Kepala sekolah mulai berbicara, "Tidak usah melapor kepadaku. Aku sudah mendengar ini semua."

"Hari ini kami mengadakan inspeksi dadakan, aku sebagai kepala sekolah sangat kecewa dengan tingkah laku kalian yang menghina seorang murid," ucap kepala sekolah.

Semua murid langsung menengok temannya.

"Menurut peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah, rank A harus akur terhadap teman satu kelasnya. Jika tidak, mereka akan di turunkan ke rank di bawahnya. Itu berlaku untuk semua kelas," ucap kepala sekolah dengan lantangnya.

"Haaaah," ucap siswa serentak.

Para siswa mulai ribut.

"DIAM SEMUA!" bentak guru penertib.

Semua terdiam kembali.

"Hanya satu cara agar kalian tidak turun rank, besok dan hari Minggu. Kalian harus datang ke sekolah untuk mengikuti tambahan yang diberikan oleh guru pembimbing konseling dan juga guru penertib siswa. Kalian tahu, ini disebut pelajaran menghormati teman," ucap kepala sekolah dengan lantangnya.

"Terima kasih kau jadi membuat kami harus mengikuti itu," ucap seorang di kananku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Aku sangat bingung, mereka yang melakukan kesalahan, bukan diriku. Mengapa mereka yang marah padaku?

"Hey, kau yang di sana maju kesini," ucap guru penertib siswa menunjuk siswa yang berbicara denganku tadi.

Siswa itu maju.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan?" tanya guru penertib siswa tersebut.

"Tidak ada Pak," jawab anak itu.

"Apa kau ingin turun rank?" tanya guru penertib itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak ingin Pak," jawabnya lagi.

"Jadi jelaskan apa yang tadi kau katakan!" ucap guru penertib dengan kerasnya.

Semua mata siswa tertuju pada murid tersebut.

"Anu, dia pak..." ucap murid tersebut sambil menunjuk padaku.

"Dia berkata bahwa ini semua telah direncanakan Pak, dia menghinaku juga tadi," ucap murid itu.

Tiba-tiba semua berkata.

"Benar itu pak, benar benar!" ucap seluruh murid.

Rin mencoba menahan Kaito agar tidak memukul murid yang berada di depan itu.

"Hhhmm, bagus juga. Berani kau berbohong. Bapak kepala sekolah, murid ini pantas turun rank," ucap guru penertib itu.

"Hah? Tapi Pak?" murid yang berada di depan tadi kebingungan.

"Ini menjadi pelajaran untuk kalian, aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi ada korban pembullyan di setiap kelas. Jika ada kami akan menurunkan ranknya, bahkan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Ingat itu, semua di sini adalah saudara. Kalian masuk bersama, lulus dari sekolah ini juga harus bersama. Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi," ucap kepala sekolah menceramahi kami.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak dari wali kelas kalian, maka dari itu kami mengadakan inspeksi dadakan ini," tambah kepala sekolah itu lagi.

Semua murid terdiam.

"Sudah, kau ikut aku," ucap guru penertib siswa kepada murid yang berbohong tadi.

"Baiklah cukup sekian, kalian dapat melanjutkan pelajaran lagi," ucap kepala sekolah mengakhiri inspeksi tersebut.

Semua kembali duduk.

"Begitulah balasan bagi orang yang tidak mengharagi seseorang," ucap Lenka.

Sekolah kami adalah sekolah yang menjadi panutan sekolah lain. Di sini dijunjung tinggi persahabatan dan juga solidaritas. Dilarang keras permusuhan antara siswa. Jadi bentuk penghinaan apapun yang menyinggung orang tersebut akan dikenakan hukuman yang sangat besar. Sekolah ini juga tidak khawatir jika mengeluarkan seorang siswa, bahkan dulu aku pernah mendengar 5 kelas di keluarkan dari sekolah ini karena terlibat perkelahian antar pelajar. Sekolah ini di biayai oleh yayasan dan juga negara, maka dari itu kepala sekolah tidak khawatir untuk mengeluarkan siswanya.

Jam pelajaran pun berlanjut hingga bel terakhir berbunyi.

"Haaah, hari ini banyak yang terjadi, membuatku takut saja," kataku pelan.

Aku mengelus kepalaku karena pusing memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, tanpaku sadari beberapa siswa sudah mengepung diriku.

"Len," ucap seseorang bertubuh besar.

Aku tersadar.

"Hah, ada apa ini? Kalian ingin membalasku?" tanyaku.

Kaito dengan sigap mendorong orang tersebut untuk menjauhi diriku.

"Jika kau berani melukainya, akanku habisi kalian semua. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak akan peduli jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini demi menghabisi orang-orang seperti kalian," ucap Kaito dengan lantangnya.

Rin dan juga Lenka datang menghampiriku.

Beberapa orang menjauh dariku.

"Hey Kaito, kau salah, kami hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Len," ucap gadis berambut hijau.

Lalu Kaito memberi jarak untuk mereka.

"Aku minta maaf Len, kepala sekolah benar. Itu tidak masalah jika esok kami harus ke sekolah," ucap gadis itu.

"Ahh tidak masalah, aku juga yang salah tadi tidak hati-hati jalannya," kataku.

"Jika kau pikir itu tadi masalah tentang kau jatuh, ini bukan. Kami terlalu jahat kepadamu selama ini, kami minta maaf. Kepala sekolah benar, kita masuk bersama, jadi harus lulus bersama juga," ucap gadis itu.

Seluruh siswa mengiyakannya.

"Iya, tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak dulu, hahahaha," ucapku sambil tertawa.

Itu benar, aku tidak peduli dengan berapa kali dia menghinaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa dendam, aku hanya akan dendam jika seseorang telah menghina adikku atau Rin atau teman-teman dekatku lainnya.

"Terima kasih yah Len, karena sudah memaafkan kami," ucap seorang di samping Kaito.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Karena hari ini aku mendapat jatah piket membersihkan kelas, aku menyuruh Rin, Lenka, dan Kaito untuk duluan saja, karena aku sudah tahu perpustakaan yang akan dituju. Tapi Lenka dan Rin lebih memilih menunggu di ruang tunggu, dan Kaito membantuku membersihkan kelas padahal jadwalnya adalah hari selasa.

"Kau selalu begitu ya Kaito, kau orang yang baik," kataku.

"Hahahahaah, ini bukan apa-apa Len," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Setelah selesai kami membersihkan kelas, kami langsung menghampiri Lenka dan Rin yang sudah lama menunggu kami.

"Maaf membuat kalian menjadi menunggu lama," ucapku meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, oh ya. Kami ke sekolah menaiki kendaraan umum, jadi kami berencana menuju alun-alun kota menaiki bus yang biasanya datang ke sekolah setiap sorenya.

"Sepertinya bus itu terlambat lagi, atau kita yang terlambat yah?" ucapku.

Kaito tertawa.

"Kita tidak akan menaiki bus, kita akan menaiki kendaraan pribadiku. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai," ucap Kaito.

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Kendaraan pribadi? Semacam mobil begitu?" tanyaku.

Lalu dia menjelaskan sedikit.

"Lapangan kita cukup luas bukan? Tidak ada kabel di sekitar sana, kendaraanku akan berhenti di sana" ucap Kaito.

"Hah?" aku, Lenka, dan Rin kebingungan.

"Perpustakaan di alun-alun kota kita juga cukup besar, hingga 18 lantai, dan di sana juga ada tempat mendarat kendaraanku," lanjut Kaito.

"Hhhmm, begitu," kataku spontan.

Cukup hening beberapa saat.

"Heee, mendarat?!" teriak kami bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara helikopter.

"Nah, mereka datang," ucap Kaito.

"Waaah, kau benar-benar kaya yah! hingga jemputanmu saja helikopter seperti itu!" ucap Lenka.

Kaito tertawa.

"Hahahaha, kau bisa saja. Aku memilih sekolah ini karena di sini lapangannya besar, hahahahaha," dia berkata sambil bercanda.

"Kau ini, candaanmu benar-benar tidak enak..." ucapku.

Setelah helikopter atau jemputan Kaito benar-benar sudah mendarat kami lalu disambut oleh pelayan yang berada di dalam helokopter tersebut. Helikopter itu cukup besar dan dapat menampung hingga 6 orang termasuk pelayannya.

"Apa hari Anda menyenangkan, Tuan?" ucap pelayan itu sambil melepaskan tas Kaito.

"Yaa, hari ini cukup sulit ditebak, dan kau terlambat 2 menit 10 detik," ucap Kaito.

"_Hehehehe, dia tipe taat waktu ternyata_," batinku.

Kamipun menaiki helikopternya.

Saat kami berada di dalam helikopter tersebut kami berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Jika kita menaiki bus, akan memakan waktu sekitar 30-45 menitan, jika kita naik ini kan hanya 15 menitan saja," ucap Kaito.

"Iyaa benar," kata Rin.

"Waah, indahnya pemandangan dari atas sini," ucap Lenka kagum dengan pemandangan dari atas helikopter.

"Aku sudah menelpon orang tua kalian, katanya kalian boleh menginap di rumah tuan muda," ucap pelayan yang membawakan tas Kaito tadi.

"Hah?" kataku kebingungan.

"Itu tidak masalahkan Len? Sekali-kali kau datang ke rumah asliku," kata Kaito.

"_Bukannya rumah kita hanya beda 4 blok, itu tidak masalah sepertinya_," batinku.

"Sebentar? Rumah aslimu? Memang kau punya berapa rumah, Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Yah, tidak banyak. Hanya setiap negara aku memiliki sekitar 20 rumah di setiap wilayahnya," ucap Kaito dengan santainya sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

"Wah kau sungguh luar biasa!" kataku merunduk.

"Wah Kaito, kau benar-benar kaya yah," ucap Lenka.

"Tidak juga, tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya," ucap Kaito.

"Aku berharap Kakakku menjadi sekaya dirimu, jadi kita dapat memiliki rumah besar saat setelah menikah nanti, iyakan Kak?" ucap Lenka.

"Huh, itu mustahil. Lagian siapa juga yang ingin menikah denganmu, kau kan adikku," kataku dengan datar.

"Huuu, kau jahat sekali, jika aku sudah besar nanti, kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku!" ucap Lenka sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kaito tertawa dengan kerasnya. Dan semua ikut tertawa.

"Nah, kita bersiap _Landing_," ucap pilot helikopter tersebut.

Setelah kami sampai di gedung perpustakaan itu, kami masuk dan mencari beberapa buku yang kami anggap pas untuk dipelajari.

"Perpustakaan di sini sangat besar, aku tidak tahu jika ada perpustakaan sebesar ini," ucap Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rin," kataku mengiyakannya.

"Yah perpustakaan ini baru saja dirampungkan saat aku kelas 2 SMP, katanya sih persiapan untuk Ujian Nasional juga," ucap Kaito.

"Ehh, di sana materi yang sudah dirangkum untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional," ucap Kaito menunjuk sebuah rak buku yang cukup besar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku yang menyuruh mereka menaruhnya di sana, jadi mudahkan untuk mencarinya," ucap Kaito dengan tenangnya.

"Hhhmm begitu," kataku.

Aku berfikir sejenak.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini perpustakaanmu Kaito?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Yaah, meski dibuka untuk umum setiap hari, ini milikku. Ayahku memberikan perpustakaan ini di hadiah ulang tahunku," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Waaaaaa!" teriakku terkejut.

"Kakak memang lebay, dan cara kerja otaknya cukup lambat untuk menyadari ini. Aku saja sudah tahu sejak kita berada di sekolah tadi," kata Lenka.

"Iya benar, aku juga sudah mengetahui itu sejak kita di sekolah tadi," tambah Rin mengiyakannya.

"Tapi Rin, tadi katamu kau baru mengetahui perpustakaan ini," kataku membalas pernyataan Rin.

Rin hanya tertawa.

Setelah itu kami meminjam beberapa buku dan kembali ke helikopternya Kaito. Kami menuju rumahnya Kaito yang jaraknya ternyata sangat jauh dari rumahku.

"Dari sekolah, jika kita menaiki bus akan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam sampai 1 jam 30 menitan jika terkena macet," kata Kaito menjelaskan.

"Apa kau selalu menghitung itu Kaito?" tanya Rin.

"Yah begitulah," jawabnya.

Aku berfikir sejenak seberapa besarnya nanti rumahnya Kaito. Dia orang yang sangat kaya. Tapi kalau aku ingat kembali dengan perkataan sebelumnya saat di taman, bukannya dia membenci Rin? Bukannya orang tuanya Kaito sudah tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan keluar Rin? Bukannya ini berbahaya jika Rin memasuki rumah Kaito dengan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia diusir.

"_Akanku tanya apakah orang tuanya berada di rumah atau tidak_," pikirku.

"Ahh, Kaito. Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah saat ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

"_Aduh gaswat neh,_" batinku.

"Kau tenang saja Len, akanku kenalkan nanti kepada orang tuaku," kata Kaito.

"Wah, jadi sekarang kau mau mengenalkan Len yah. Semoga langgeng yah!" ucap Lenka dan Rin bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, mengenalkan teman kepada orang tua itu wajar saja!" teriakku.

Lalu pelayan dan pilotnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey gadis muda, apa kalian pikir Kaito orang yang tidak disukai wanita? Seluruh wanita di seluruh negara sangat terpesona saat menghadiri acara tahunan," kata pelayan Kaito.

"Oooh, jadi dia cukup terkenal juga ya Pak?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu lah," ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Acara tahunan itu seperti apa ya Pak?" tanya Lenka.

"Acara itu di mana seluruh anggota terkaya dan juga para investor-investor besar di setiap dunia berkumpul dalam 1 ruangan besar, dan dijamu oleh makanan-makanan mahal yang enak. Mereka juga membawa anak-anak mereka untuk dijodohkan," ucap pelayan itu.

Seketika wajah Kaito murung.

"Tidak perlu kau ke sana lagi Kaito, sepertinya kau tidak suka," kataku dengan tenangnya mencoba menghiburnya.

"Bukan begitu Len, di sana banyak wanita cantik yang seumuran kita, hingga aku pusing melihat mereka semua mengerubungi diriku," ucap Kaito dengan santainya.

_Jlebb Jleeb Jleeb._

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mematahkan semangat Kakakku, Kaito," ucap Lenka.

"Padahal tadi dia sudah keren-kerennya mencoba menghibur dirimu," tambahnya.

_Jlebbbb_!

"K-khhh, k-kalian b-benar-benar ya..." ucapku terbata-bata.

Seluruh penumpang beserta yang lainnya tertawa.

Akupun juga hanya tertawa saja.

Tidak berselang lama, akhirnya kami hampir sampai di rumah Kaito.

"Baiklah kita siap-siap _landing_," ucap pilot tersebut.

Aku terkejut saat melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan taman yang sangat luas, dan di tengah taman itu adalah landasan helikopternya.

"Ja-jadi ini rumahmu, Kaito?" tanyaku.

Lenka dan Rin juga terlihat terkejut.

"Ahhh itu, sebenarnya itu hanya kamar dan tempat bermainku saja," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Rumahku masih cukup jauh, berada di luar kota inilah," tambahnya.

"K-kkhh, kau dengan santainya mengatakan seperti itu, ketika semua orang terkejut!" kataku dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya, padahal kami sudah sangat terkejut," kata Rin dan juga Lenka mengiyakan ucapanku.

Kami sampai di rumahnya atau yang dia sebut juga kamarnya dan tempat bermainnya saja. Kami sangat takjub dengan hiasan dinding di rumah ini, dan juga segala macam pernak-perniknya.

"Waah, ini rumah apa istana?" tanyaku.

"Rumahmu istanahmu, bukan begitu kata pepatah?" ucapnya dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara yang cukup berat.

"Kaito, kau sudah sampai ya? Apa kau ingin mengikuti acara tahunan?" tanya seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Ya aku sudah sampai, perkenalkan Yah, mereka teman-temanku," ucap Kaito lalu dia memperkenalkan kami masing-masing.

"Hey Kaito, apa itu Kakakmu?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Bukannya kau tadi sudah dengar, dia memanggil Ayah, Kak," ucap adikku.

"Hee?!" aku kaget.

"Ya dia Ayahku, dan dia Ibuku," ucap Kaito.

"Waa, mereka masih terlihat sangat muda!" ucapku.

"Memang mereka menikah muda, jadi mereka terlihat muda saat memiliki anak," ucap Kaito.

"Hee!" aku terkejut.

"Begitulah hebatnya akselerasi, kau bisa lulus kapan saja kau mau," ucap Lenka.

"Apa ada hubungannya?" tanyaku.

"Jika kau cepat lulus, kau cepat kerja, kau cepat menikah juga," ucap Lenka lagi.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," kataku.

"Padahal kau terlihat pintar, ternyata daya serapmu cukup dipertanyakan," ejek Lenka.

"Tapi aku menyukai tipe seperti itu," tambahnya sambil memeluk diriku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Wah pasangan yang serasi ya," kata Ibunya Kaito.

"Haa?!" aku terkejut.

"Mah, Lenka dan Len adalah saudara," ucap Kaito menjelaskannya.

"Yah begitu, mereka selalu dekat. Hingga membuatku iri saja," tambahnya tersenyum padaku.

"Hee," kataku lagi.

Semuanya pun tertawa.

"Jadi kau Rin ya," ucap Ayahnya Kaito.

"_Wah, gawat nih,_" batinku.

Aku memberikan kode dengan mengedipkan mataku ke Kaito.

"_Kaito, bagaimana nih? Bukannya orang tua kau tidak suka dengan keluarga Rin?_" tanyaku dengan cara mengedipkan mata.

Tapi aku bingung dengan balasan yang diberikan Kaito, dia mengedipkan seluruh matanya secara bergantian seperti robot konslet.

"Haaa, kau kedip-kedipan sama Kakakku, aku saja tidak pernah. Kau curang Kaito, beraninya bermain di belakang," kata Lenka.

"Hah, bu-bukan begitu. Jagalah bicaramu Lenka!" kataku.

"Hahahaha, mereka sangat lucu, yasudah kami pergi dulu ya Kaito. Makanan sudah disiapkan, sebaiknya kalian makan dulu," kata Ayahnya Kaito. Lalu mereka pergi.

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukannya Ayahmu tidak suka dengan Rin?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Itu sudah lama, bukannya kau yang mengatakan untuk tidak membawa masalah keluarga dalam pertemanan?" jawab Kaito tersenyum.

Aku sedikit lega dengan mendengar pernyataan Kaito tadi.

Kami diajak Kaito untuk makan terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu kami belajar bersama. Kaito menyarankan agar kami setiap hari tinggal bersamanya, karena dia kesepian jika kami pergi. Aku mengatakan tidak mau, akan tetapi adikku dan Rin terlihat kasihan, dan memohon padaku juga. Aku heran, mengapa mereka memohon padaku? Akhirnya setelah berbicara pada orang tua kami, selama 4 bulan kedepan kami diperbolehkan untuk tinggal bersama Kaito, orang tuaku berfikir jika sekalian belajar itu bukanlah masalah besar. Asalkan tuan rumahnya mengijinkannya. Selama kami berada di sana, kami tidak ingin merepotkan Kaito. Jadi kami berencana membeli perlengkapan kami. Akan tetapi Kaito orangnya cukup egois, dia telah membeli semuanya terlebih dahulu.

Selama 3 bulan berlalu, kami belajar bersama untuk bersiap menghadapi Ujian Nasional, dan kami merasa cukup percaya diri. Karena kami berhasil mengisi seluruh buku yang telah kami pinjam sebelumnya. Mungkin akan muncul pertanyaan, bahwa buku yang di pinjam tidak dapat dicoret-coret, apalagi di jawab. Tapi itu perpustakaannya Kaito, jadi seluruh buku adalah miliknya.

Saat kami di sekolah, 1 bulan lagi adalah hari terakhir kami berada di sekolah ini. Banyak kegiatan dari doa bersama dan lain-lainnya yang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah sebelum menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

"Sepertinya kita sudah berusaha cukup keras, aku sangat yakin kita bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna," kataku pada Kaito, Rin, dan juga Lenka.

"Iya Kak, saat SMA nanti aku ingin ikut akselerasi, agar aku cepat lulus," ucap Lenka.

"Jika kau lulus duluan, dia tidak ada saingannya dong," ucap Rin mengisyaratkan kepada Kaito.

"Heee, kalian mulai lagi," ucapku.

Semua tertawa.

Lalu aku bertanya tentang SMA mana yang akan mereka masuki nanti.

"Hmmm, kalian rencana lanjut masuk SMA mana?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau masuk kemana Len?" tanya Rin.

"SMA Negri Unggulan 1 International School, kalau kalian?" jawabku lalu kembali bertanya.

"Waaa, sekolah yang berada di alun-alun kota itu ya Kak, sekolah itu kan mahal Kak," kata adikku.

"Aku mengincar beasiswanya," kataku dengan tenang.

Aku selalu masuk ke sekolah unggulan, dan selalu mendapat beasiswa. Jadi aku pikir aku akan dapat mudah masuk ke SMA sana dengan jalur beasiswa juga.

"Waaa, aku juga ingin ke sana," kata Rin.

"Rin juga? Kalau begitu aku juga," ucap Lenka.

Aku sangat senang ketika Rin mengatakan ingin berada di sekolah yang sama juga.

"Ahh, semoga kita tidak 1 kelas ya, aku kan bosan bersama kalian melulu," ejekku.

"Bukannya kau sangat senang bersama mereka Len?" ujar Kaito.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Liatlah wajah Kakak memerah, sepertinya itu kode, kalau Kakak tidak ingin berpisah dengan kita," ejek Lenka.

"Si-siapa yang merah, eh maksudku siapa yang kode, eh... ahh lupakan," kataku terbata-bata.

"Bodoh!" tambahku lalu aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Ehhhh?!" ucap semua sambil tertawa.

"Lalu Kaito, kau ingin lanjut ke SMA mana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu bersama kalian, kita akan satu kelas lagi. Dan kalian tenang saja, jika kalian tidak dapat beasiswa, aku yang akan membiayai kalian," ucap Kaito dengan tersenyum.

"Hah, hufft," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ternyata kau teman yang berarti yah_," batinku.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Mohon _review_-nya ya, agar saya semakin bersemangat melanjutkan _chapter _selanjutnya :D

Terima kasih yang sudah _review_. Kritik dan saran juga sangat membantu.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter IV. Hero and Final Test.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

Chapter IV

Hero and Final Test

* * *

Kamis 2018.

Di atap sekolah.

"Hey Kaito," ucap Miku.

Kaito hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau masih marah, karena aku mengejek temanmu waktu itu? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf," ucap Miku.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dipanggil untuk obrolan yang tidak penting seperti ini, langsung ke intinya saja," ucap Kaito.

"Kau selalu dingin seperti itu padaku semenjak dia pergi, padahal kitakan teman dari TK, dan sampai sekarang aku selalu mengikutimu. Tapi kau selalu seperti itu," ucap Miku.

"Maaf, aku melihatmu sangat egois semenjak kepergiannya, maka dari itu," ucap Kaito dengan seriusnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, tingga beberapa bulan lagi," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu itu," tambah Miku.

Hanya tinggal 2 minggu dari Ujian Nasional. Beberapa siswa sudah mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri dan mental. Hari ini aku tidak melihat Kaito di kelas saat jam istirahat, tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal dia selalu berada di sampingku dan ikut makan bersama kami semua.

"_Mungkin dia juga sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya_," batinku.

Kelas hari ini cukup sepi, karena para siswa sedang pergi ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Entah, karena menurut kabar yang berhembus, sebelum siswa melaksanakan, jika mereka menenangkan di tempat yang nyaman dan cukup sunyi dapat merilekskan tubuh, hingga saat pembelajaran atau ujian dimulai mereka dalam keadaan yang prima dan tidak terlihat panik.

Di kelas ini, hanya tinggal Aku, Rin, dan Lenka saja. Kami hanya makan siang ber-3 saja pada akhirnya.

"Len, aku bawa 2 bekal hari ini, satu bekal untukmu," ucap Rin sambil memberikan bekalnya padaku.

"Tapi aku sudah bawa, kita bagi 2 saja," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, siapa suruh kamu membawa bekal," gerutunya.

"Ha," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi yasudahlah, kita bagi 2 saja," ucap Rin.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Lenka paling aneh sendiri," ucap Rin sambil melirik Lenka.

"WAAAAA! Aku lupa bawa bekalku!" teriak Lenka.

"Ha, kau sangat ceroboh sekali," ejekku.

Rin tersenyum.

"Aku bawa 2 bekal, tadinya untuk Len, tapi karena kamu tidak bawa, akanku berikan jika kau mau," ucap Rin sambil memberikan bekalnya.

"Huh, hanya untuk hari ini saja aku menerimanya, aku yakin makanan ini tidak seenak masakanku," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kau berterima kasih sedikit kek, kau ini," kataku.

"Lagian hari ini kan aku yang masak, kau terlambat bangun Lenka," kataku dengan wajah datar.

"Haaaa, kakak kau membuatku malu saja!" ucap Lenka sambil menutup wajahnya.

"_He, malu kenapa coba_," batinku.

Setelah itu kami memakan bekal yang telah kami bawa tadi. Setelah kami selesai makan siang, Kaito dan seseorang gadis berambut hijau memasuki kelas.

_Sreet,_ suara pintu terbuka.

Aku melihat Kaito datang bersama gadis berambut hijau. Kaito dan gadis itu datang menemui kami.

Aku juga melihat Rin dan Lenka terlihat sangat marah.

"Hey, Len," ucap Kaito menyapaku.

Belum sempat aku menyapanya balik Rin dan Lenka berkata dengan kompaknya, "Kaito menduakan Len!"

"Itu tidak adil, kasian Len-nya," tambah Rin.

"HAAAA, kampret kalian!" teriakku sambil membanting buku.

Kaito hanya tertawa saja.

"Oh ya, apa dia anak baru, Kaito? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," tanyaku.

Lalu Rin dan Lenka menyambar.

"Len, kan dia sudah ada di kelas ini dari kita kelas 1," ucap Rin.

"Kakakku yang satu ini sangat bodoh dalam urusan pertemanan, dia hanya ingat teman dekatnya saja," ucap Lenka.

"Ha?" kataku bingung.

"Dan, dia inikan yang waktu kejadian kau tersandung itu yang tertawa paling kencang, dan yang paling sinis padamu," ucap Rin dengan mata tajam terarah kepada gadis berambut hijau itu.

Gadis itu tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"Hahahahahaha, lagian dia terjatuhnya dengan tidak elitnya sih!" ejeknya kepadaku.

"Ha? Emang ada jatuh yang elit ya?" tanyaku.

"Enggak ada sih, hahahahaha!" jawabnya sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

Aku hanya bisa _facepalm._

Itu memang benar, aku tidak dapat mengingat teman yang berada di kelas ini, maka dari itu aku hanya memanggilnya "bertubuh besar" atau "berbadan tinggi" jika aku bertemu dengan teman sekelasku yang memiliki fisik seperti itu.

"Dia Miku, dia temanku dari TK, dan Ayahnya juga adalah teman Ayahku," ucap Kaito memperkenalkan Miku.

Miku tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kan tinggal 2 minggu lagi Ujian Nasional akan dilaksanakan. Bagaimana kalau kalian ke rumahku saja lagi. Kita belajar bersama mengulang materi yang kemarin telah kita pelajari," ajak Kaito.

Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kaito lagi, aku ingin menolaknya akan tetapi Lenka dan Rin sudah sangat semangat mengatakan iya.

"Jadi Len, kau ikut juga kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Heem, ok aku ikut juga," jawabku.

Bel telah berbunyi, istirahat siangpun selesai. Kami melanjutkan kembali aktifitas sekolah biasa, siang ini adalah pelajaran Bahasa.

"_Ahh, aku tidak terlalu suka Bahasa, tidak ada hitung-hitungannya_," batinku.

Pelajaran berlangsung tertib, oh yah. Hari ini banyak siswa yang tidak masuk sekolah dari kalangan rank B ke bawah. Karena tahun ini Ujian Nasional untuk rank A dan rank B ke bawah berbeda. Sistem masuk ke SMA yang memiliki sistem rank juga diperketat. Hanya dari kalangan rank A yang boleh melanjutkan ke SMA kelas rank A juga. Hal itu memicu kemarahan orang tua murid, hingga beberapa terakhir beberapa orang tua murid mengadukan ini ke pengadilan. Entah itu bisa atau tidak. Selain pengaduan itu, masyarakat juga berdemo di alun-alun kota. Keadaan cukup memanas di mana kemarin baru saja ada sekolah yang menggunakan sistem ini dibakar oleh masyarakat.

Guru kami juga memperingatkan kami agar tidak bertemu langsung oleh orang-orang dari rank B ke bawah. Baru kemarin juga ada seorang murid dari rank A masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli oleh siswa dari rank B. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, karena kami yang berada di rank A tidak mengerti apa-apa malah menjadi korban.

Karena memikirkan itu, tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, bel pulangpun telah berbunyi. Beberapa murid sudah bergegas untuk pulang. Hanya aku saja yang masih melamun di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin.

Aku masih terdiam dalam lamunanku.

"Len?" ucap Rin sekali lagi sambil mendorong pundakku.

Aku tersadar.

"Eh Rin, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dari tadi kau diam saja, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak," ucapku.

"Oh baiklah, semua sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang," ucap Rin.

"Ok, aku akan segera ke sana, kau duluan saja," kataku menyuruh Rin pergi duluan.

Lalu aku merapikan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"_Kenapa malah aku memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh_," batinku.

Akupun pergi dari kelas menuju teman-temanku.

Saat aku berada di lapangan sekolah, aku melihat seseorang laki-laki keluar dari mobil limosin hitamnya, dia seumuran kami, berambut pink, dan mengenakan jaket kombinasi berwarna putih, hitam, dan pink juga. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Rin.

"_Heh, siapa dia? Kok aneh, laki-laki berambut pink_," batinku.

Aku melihat Rin sepertinya senang berbicara dengan dia, laki-laki itu memberikan seperti kartu nama atau kontaknya kepada Rin. Lalu laki-laki itu masuk ke limosinnya lagi dan pergi.

"Len," sapa Kaito.

"Hah, kalian di sini rupanya," ucapku.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa helikopter jemputan Kaito sudah tiba.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku membeli minuman tadi," ucap Rin.

"Di mana Lenka? Dan tadi itu siapa Rin?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya Lenka tadi pergi menjemputmu," ucap Kaito.

"Hah?" ucapku spontan.

"Yasudah tunggu dulu di sini ya pak pilot, aku akan mencari Lenka," ucap Kaito.

"Aku ikut," ujarku.

Kamipun mencari Lenka.

"Len, kamu cari di lantai 4, dan 3. Aku di lantai 1 dan 2," ucap Kaito.

"Hee, kenapa tidak kamu saja? Lagian senadainya dia menjemputku tadi, kan kelas kita berada di lantai 2," kataku.

"Baiklah, kita ke kelas dulu," ucap Kaito.

Kamipun berlari menuju kelas, akan tetapi kami tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"_Di mana dia? Membuatku khawatir saja_," batinku.

"Hey Kaito, katanya kau bisa meramal atau semacamnya itu. Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanyaku.

"Aku memang, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencari jika orang itu dalam keadaan putus asa," jawab Kaito.

"Maksudnya? Waktu itu adikku pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu juga bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan putus asa atau marah?!" bentaknya.

"_Tunggu? Putus asa? Karena apa?_" batinku.

"Yasudah, kita berpencar saja, aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Jika kau bertemu dengan Lenka cepat hubungi aku," ucap Kaito lalu pergi.

Aku berfikir sejenak, di mana tempat yang dirasa cukup hening, tapi aku juga heran, mengapa dia putus asa. Apa yang menyebabkannya dia putus asa? Dia selalu terlihat senang, apa karena Ujian Nasional ini? Bukan, dia tidak pernah merasa khawatir dengan Ujian Nasional. Jadi karena apa?

Aku berjalan menyusuri sekolahan.

"_Ini sudah pukul 6 sore, di mana kau Lenka_?" batinku.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berdering.

_Ringg Ringg Ringg ada telpon masuk, _suara nada dering _handphone-_ku.

Ternyata itu Kaito, aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Apa sudah ketemu?" tanyaku.

"Belum, aku hanya mengabarkan, aku menyuruh beberapa penjagaku untuk mencari Lenka, dan aku menyuruh pilotku untuk mengantar Rin duluan ke rumahku," jawab Kaito.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Hey, putus asa ada beberapa macam?" tanyaku.

Aku sambil berjalan mencari suatu tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito berbalik bertanya.

"Jika orang terjebak dalam suatu tempat, apa itu bisa menyebabkan putus asa?" tanyaku lagi memperjelas kalimatku sebelumnya.

"Hah? Kau benar. Itu bisa," jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu aku tahu di mana dia, aku akan menemukannya segera," kataku langsung menutup telponku.

Aku bergegas pergi mencari suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti di mana itu. Naluriku membawaku berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Sekolah ini semakin gelap, adikku takut akan kegelapan.

Sembari berlari aku berfikir di mana tempat yang benar-benar cukup membuat orang putus asa, sekolah ini sangatlah besar, tidak mungkin mencarinya satu per satu. Apalagi aku khawatir apabila hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada adikku.

"_Di mana? Di mana tempat yang cukup sunyi dan gelap?_" batinku sambil melirik ke segala arah.

Aku berhenti berlari, dan berfikir sejenak.

"Oh ya!" teriakku.

Lalu aku melanjutkan langkahku.

.

Sementara itu.

"Kak, di mana kau? Aku benar-benar sangat takut," ucap Lenka sambil menangis.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam, aku kira aku akan dapat mudah mencari tempat itu. Ternyata tempat itu sangat sulit sekali di temukan. Aku sudah mengecek ke segala ruangan, dari kantin, dapur sekolah, gudang peralatan, gudang olahraga, bahkan aku sudah memeriksa seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah ini. Di mana lagi aku harus mencari? Ini sudah 3 jam. Adikku memiliki penyakit, jika dalam beberapa jam berada di ruangan pengap tanpa udara dia akan mudah sesak nafas, dan juga langsung dehidrasi.

"_Aku harus cepat mencarinya_!" batinku.

Aku berfikir kalau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia tidak berada di suatu ruangan, akan tetapi dia pulang duluan. Karena jika kami belum pulang sampai selarut ini seharusnya orang tuaku langsung menelpon diriku.

"Oh ya, betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku kan bisa telpon nomernya Lenka saja," kataku.

Aku langsung mengambil _handphone_-ku dan langsung menelpon Lenka.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Sinyalku penuh kok," celotehku.

Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan oleh sesuatu.

"_Jangan-jangan orang tuaku tidak menelpon karena mengetahui aku akan pergi ke rumah Kaito_?" batinku.

"_Kaito selalu menelpon orang tuaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kami pergi menginap di rumahnya, khhhh, aku harus cepat menemukan adikku_," batinku berkata.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari, kali ini tiba-tiba saja naluriku muncul kembali. Apakah aku harus mengikuti naluriku?

Aku berlari tanpa arah, bahkan aku pergi keluar dari sekolahku itu sendiri. Aku mengikuti langkah kakiku berpijak.

Firasatku mengatakan dia berada di pabrik tua di samping sekolahku. Pabrik ini tidak terpakai, bahkan pembangunannya pun masih terbengkalai.

"Lenkaaa!" teriakku.

"Lenkaa kau dengar aku? Lenkaaa!" teriakku sambil menusuri pabrik tua yang terbengkalai itu.

Jika diliat, pabrik tua ini sangat sepi, di dalamnya banyak ruangan. Pabrik ini tidak terpakai sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak terpakai karena di dalam gedung ini pernah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Menurut isu yang beredar gedung ini dulunya tempat pembuangan mayat korban mal praktik. 20 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di kota ini. Rumah sakit jiwa itu dijual kepada seseorang dokter yang cukup fenomenal dan dokter itu menjadikan rumah sakit jiwa itu menjadi rumah sakit umum. Selama 5 tahun tahun rumah sakit itu berjalan sudah puluhan orang meninggal, korban mal praktik yang tidak diambil keluarganya diambil organnya dan dibuang jasadnya di tempat ini. 2 tahun kemudian rumah sakit itu tutup, dan pemiliknya itu juga menghilang. Dan pabrik ini mulai dibangun, saat pembangunan pabrik berjalan ditemukan banyak tulang belulang manusia. Saat pembangunan pabrik ini juga sudah 14 orang pekerja tewas. Pemilik pabrik itu berencana mengoprasikan pabriknya meskipun belum dalam keadaan 100%, akan tetapi rencananya itu gagal. Baru 2 tahun pabrik itu berjalan, karyawannya sudah banyak yang mengundurkan diri. Setelah itu pemilik perusahannya menutup pabrik ini. Ya begitulah cerita dari pabrik ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain juga aku memikirkan isu itu. Jadi semakin takut aja, hah," kataku.

"Aku harus segera menemukan Lenka, sudah pukul 8.30 nih," kataku sambil menyusuri pabrik itu lagi.

Saat aku berada di dalam pabrik itu, aku merasakan hawa yang sangat kuat. Pabrik ini sangat gelap hingga aku menjadikan _handphone-_ku sebagai senter untuk menerangi jalanku.

"Lenkaa, jika kau mendengarkanku tolong jawab!" teriakku.

.

Sementara itu.

"_A-aku mendengar suara kakakku? Apa itu imajinasiku saja?_" batin Lenka.

"Lenkaaa, di mana kau!" teriak Len.

"_Kak, aku di sini! Hah? Mengapa, mengapa suaraku tidak mau keluar_," batin Lenka.

"Lenkaaaa! Di mana kau!" teriak Len semakin kencang.

"_A-aku tidak bisa berbicara, apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Kakaku tidak akan pernah menemukanku disini_!" batin Lenka.

Lenka pun sudah mulai sesak nafas.

Lenka memejamkan matanya.

"_Aku berharap kakakku menemukanku, aku takut_..." batin Lenka.

"_Me-mengapa pandanganku memudar? Kak, aku takut_," batinnya lalu Lenka mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Ini adalah pintu terakhir, langkahku berhenti di depan pintu besar ini. Tanpa basa-basi aku mendobrak pintu ini.

_Brakkkk_!suara pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Lenkaaa!" teriakku sambil menghampiri Lenka yang sudah terbaring lemah.

"Lenkaaa! Apa kau dengar, sadarlah Lenkaa, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini," kataku.

"Kak, apakah itu kau? Apa hanya imajinasiku saja?" tanya Lenka.

"Tidak, ini aku, Lenka," jawabku mencoba menenangkan dia.

Lalu Lenka benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Aku menelpon Kaito untuk memanggil ambulan ke pabrik tua itu. Dan menjelaskan bahwa aku telah menemukan adikku.

Aku menggendongnya. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya tadi aku hanya berjalan lurus saja. Mengapa jadi banyak tembok seperti ini?" kataku bingung.

"Jangan-jangan isu itu benar? Ini mejadi seperti labirin saja, hah," kataku.

"Setan, jangan main-main. Aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkan adikku," kataku dengan suara datar.

Aku kembali menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan, mencari jalan keluar. Aku hanya ditemani suara jangkrik yang terperangkap di gedung ini. Sejenak aku berfikir, mungkin para jangkrik itu juga tidak bisa keluar dari gedung ini, maka dari itu mereka bernyanyi agar tidak merasa sendiri, dan mungkin saja suara mereka akan memanggil jangkrik yang lainnya untuk menemukan mereka. Apa aku harus lakukan hal yang sama?

Itu hanya pemikiran kosong yang bodoh. Aku menghiraukan beberapa kali suara yang muncul, dan beberapa kali bayangan yang melintas di depan mataku. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang ini adalah Lenka, dia sudah sangat pucat.

Malam ini malam terburuk yang pernah aku rasakan, pasti dia di jahili seseorang.

Tidak berselang beberapa aku berhasil keluar dari gedung itu, aku menunggu ambulan yang tak kunjung tiba, adikku sudah bercucuran keringat dan juga tubuhnya sekarang ini sangatlah dingin. Aku memberikan jaketku.

Nafas adikku juga sudah sangat tersengal. Aku hanya ingin adikku bertahan.

Tiba-tiba adikku berhenti bernafas.

"Lenka! Lenkaa! Sadarlah Lenkaa!" teriakku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memberikan nafas buatan.

Suara ambulan sudah mulai terdengar, tidak beberapa lama ambulan tiba. Aku lalu mengendong tubuh adikku yang sudah terbaring lemah dan berlari menuju ambulan. Para perawat yang sudah siap langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam juga berhenti di depan ambulan itu. Aku dapat melihat Rin, dan juga Kaito keluar dari mobil itu.

"Len, bagaimana keadaan Lenka?" tanya Rin.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kaito.

Kaito juga kembali menatapku.

"Maaf jika ambulannya telat, karena demo besar-besaran terjadi jalanan menjadi macet," ucap Kaito menjelaskan keterlambatan ambulannya.

"Itu tidak masalah," kataku dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah pertolongan pertama, kami pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Rin sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lenka, dia berada di dalam ambulan bersamaku sedangkan Kaito mengikuti ambulan dari belakang dengan mobil sedannya.

"Lenka, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" ucap Rin sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Jika aku tahu, akanku habisi dia," kataku dengan penuh amarah.

Kami sampai di depan rumah sakit tersebut. Lenka dibawa kedalam ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat, dan kami menunggu di luarnya. Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir.

Cukup lama kami menunggu, setelah itu dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dokter?" tanyaku.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia tadi terkena dehidrasi yang cukup parah, dan juga dia memiliki astma, akan tetapi sekarang dia sudah sadar. Jika saja kau tidak memberikan pertolongan pertama sebelum ambulan tiba, mungkin saja dia tidak tertolong," jawab dokter tersebut sambil menerangkan.

"Kalian boleh menemuinya sekarang," ucap dokter tersebut.

Aku langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan itu dan menemui adikku yang sedang diberikan oksigen. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terimakasih kak, untung kau menemukanku," ucap Lenka berterimakasih kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Lain kali jika kau terjebak seperti itu, kau tidak perlu putus asa, agar kami dapat menemukanmu," kataku.

Rin dan Kaito pun memasuki ruangan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Rin memeluk Lenka.

"Kau memang kakak yang baik yah Len, untung kau menemukannya," ucap Kaito.

"Tapi, siapa ya-" omongan Kaito terputus olehku.

"Sudahlah Kaito, kita bicarakan ini jika suasana membaik," kataku.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu. Jemputanku juga sudah menjemput orang tuamu kemari," ucap Kaito.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Setelah itu orang tuaku datang. Akupun menceritakan kejadian ini kepada orang tuaku.

Kaito menyarankan agar Lenka dirawat dulu sementara di rumah sakit ini, dan dia berkata bahwa semua biaya akan ditanggung olehnya. Orang tuaku mengiyakannya.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah kami menemui adikku di rumah sakit. Saat kami menjenguknya dia sudah terlihat sangat sehatan. Adikku juga berkata dia ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini secepatnya.

Akhirnya hari ini juga adikku keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah itu kami pergi ke rumah Kaito. Karena rencana sebelumnya kami ingin menginap di sana untuk belajar bersama.

Ini baru kali pertamanya kami pergi ke rumah Kaito menaiki mobilnya.

Kaito sangat terlihat jengkel dan tidak menikmati perjalanannya. Akan tetapi kami menikmati itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Oi, Kaito, mukamu sangat suram jika begitu terus," ejekku.

"Heem, benar kata Len," ucap Rin mengiyakanku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Lenka, coba kau ceritakan kejadian kemarin, kenapa kau bisa terjebak di dalam pabrik tua itu," ucap Kaito.

Lenka menceritakannya. Dia sedang mencariku, dia tidak dapat menemukanku di kelas. Lalu dia bertanya kepada seseorang murid dari rank C dari sekolah kami. Dan kata murid itu aku berada di dalam pabrik itu sedang terjebak. Kata murid itu aku dijahili anak-anak SMA rank A dari sekolah lain. Lalu dia pergi ke tempat itu. Setelah sampai berada di ruangan itu dia dikunci oleh anak-anak itu.

Anak-anak itu juga berkata: "_Orang sepertimu sombongnya tiada tara pantasnya mati saja._" Lalu pergi meninggalkan pabrik itu.

Adikku sangat ketakutan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Akan tetapi tubuh adikku yang mungil dengan tenaga yang sama sekali tidak dapat mendorong pintu tersebut.

Di dalam gedung itu tidak terdapat sinyal, dan karena itulah aku tidak dapat menghubunginya.

Setelah adikku menceritakannya. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat marah terhadap anak-anak itu. Begitu juga dengan Kaito. Dari raut wajahnya dia ingin sekali memukuli anak-anak yang sudah mengancam nyawa Lenka.

"Apa-apaan ini, kami yang tidak tahu dengan sistem itu menjadi korban? Akanku suruh tentara bayaran untuk menghabisi pendemo itu," ucap Kaito.

Lenka mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Tenanglah kak Kaito. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang melakukan kejahatan. Tidak dari semua orang melakukan hal itu. Lagian jika kita berada di posisi mereka, mungkin saja kita akan melakukan hal yang sama," ucap adikku menenangkan Kaito.

Setelah itu supir Kaito menyetel radio untuk menenangkan suasana.

Kami semua mendengar siaran berita radio yang mengabarkan telah hilangnya murid rank C dari sekolah kami. Sampai saat ini mereka tidak dapat di temukan.

Setelah mendengar berita itu, aku dan adikku sangat kaget. Begitu juga Rin. Tetapi Kaito malah tertawa kegirangan.

"Hahahaahahaha, mereka dapat balasan yang setimpa!" ucap Kaito.

"Hee, kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kaito," ucap Rin.

Lalu Rin menatapku.

"Seharusnya kau seperti Len, Kaito. Dia sangat heroik dengan beraninya memasuki pabrik angker itu," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Wajahku memerah ketika Rin berkata seperti itu.

"Rin, kau tidak boleh menggoda kakakku seperti itu!" ucap Lenka.

"Haa, kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Rin.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," jawab Lenka singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku dapat melihat supir Kaito dan juga Kaito tersenyum.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama kami sampai di rumah Kaito, kami belajar bersama.

Setelah kami memasuki rumah Kaito, aku melihat sebuah foto yang sepertinya baru saja di pasang.

"Apa itu kau waktu kecil Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Iya, itu saat aku berumur 8 tahun," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu itu siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Oh itu adikku," jawabnya lagi sambil termenung.

"Di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia-" pertanyaanku terpotong oleh Kaito.

"Dia telah pergi," ucapnya singkat.

"Entah dia akan kembali atau tidak, aku berharap dapat bertemunya kelak," ucapnya sambil memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

"Eh, maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud-" kataku.

"Tidak masalah Len," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau tau, adikku sangat mirip dengan adikmu. Dia sangat blak-blakkan dan juga sering mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, tetapi dia juga sering dijahili oleh teman-temannya," ucap Kaito.

"Maka dari itu aku berlatih bela diri, agar aku dapat melindunginya. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan ini karena-" ucapan Kaito terpotong olehku.

"Itu tidak benar! Kekuatanmu membuatku iri. Kau sangat hebat dalam seni bela diri. Dengan itu kau dapat melindungi orang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Maka dari itu, jangan berhenti memperkuat dirimu!" teriakku.

Rin dan Lenka yang kaget mendengar teriakkanku langsung melihatku bingung.

"Hey, kau sepertinya menakuti Rin dan Lenka," ucap Kaito.

"Maaf," kataku.

"Tapi kau benar Len, aku akan memperkuat diriku, dan akan melindungi orang-orang yang sangat penting seperti kalian," ucapnya sambil menatap kami.

Aku tersenyum.

"_Dan aku akan berlatih melampauimu untuk melindungimu dan semua orang-orang yang aku cintai juga_," batinku.

Setelah itu aku dan yang lainnya belajar bersama.

Hari demi hari berlalu, hari yang di nanti-nanti sudah tiba. Oh ya, pemerintah akhirnya mengubah peraturan tersebut. Dan memberi kuota untuk rank B ke bawah untuk dapat mengikuti tes rank A. Setiap sekolah diwajibkan untuk menambah kelas rank A dan otomatis kelas rank B ke bawah akan di kurangi. Aku rasa itu cukup adil, jadi semua orang dapat merasakan kualitas rank A, dan ini juga dapat meningkatkan pendidikan di negara ini. Dan orang yang dinyatakan hilang sebelumnya, setelah 5 hari pencarian, akhirnya mereka di temukan disamping gedung tersebut. Mereka dalam keadaan ketakutan dan juga mengalami stres berat. Menurut paranormal jiwa mereka sedang berada di dalam pabrik tua itu. Akan tetapi setelah 3 hari memasuki rehabilitasi, mereka kembali normal lagi.

Hari ini Ujian Nasional pertama akan dimulai, kami dapat melewati hari pertama dengan tenangnya. Kami telah mempersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Ujian hari ke dua, ke tiga, dan ke empat juga berhasil kami lalui. Hingga ujian hari terakhir, yaitu dengan mata pelajaran Sejarah dan juga Bahasa. Pelajaran Bahasa kami mencangkupi seluruh bahasa, Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa German, dan Bahasa Melayu. Mata pelajaran itulah yang paling aku benci. Aku merasakan beberapa kesulitan, akan tetapi berhasil aku lalui.

Setelah seluruh ujian berhasil kami lalui, kami merasa sangat lega dan juga berharap mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

"Len, apakah kau dapat mengerjakan mata pelajaran yang terakhir tadi?" tanya Rin.

"Kau meremehkanku? Meski aku membenci mata pelajaran itu, tetapi aku yakin dengan nilaiku," jawabku dengan sombongnya.

"Hahahahah, kau sangat lucu. Aku berharap dapat bersamamu seperti ini, selamanya," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak dapat membalas satu patah kata. Wajahku memerah.

"_Apa yang dia katakan? Itu benar-benar menusuk_," batinku.

Kaito yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hee, apa yang kau katakan tadi Rin?!" tanya adikku sambil berteriak.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama kakakku lagi dari sekarang!" ucap Lenka sambil menarik tanganku.

"He heey, mau kemana," kataku sambil berusaha menahan tubuhku dari tarikkan Lenka.

"Menjauhkanmu darinya!" ucap Lenka.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku.

Lenka hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Rin dan Kaito sudah tertawa dari tadi.

"_Benar, aku juga ingin bersamamu Rin,_" batinku sambil menatap Rin.

Pengumuman hasil kelulusan akan dibagikan setelah 1 minggu.

Selama itu juga aku belajar bela diri dari Kaito, seperti biasa. Rin dan Lenka juga mengasah ilmu memasaknya dari Ibuku.

1 minggu berlalu sangat cepat, hari pengumuman pun tiba.

"Ha, Rin, Len, dan Lenka. Selamat yah, kalian lulus dengan nilai sempurna, begitu juga dengan Kaito," ucap walikelas kami yang di saat bersamaan Kaito muncul dengan membawa gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Kalian juga di terima di SMA Negri Unggulan 1 International School. Kelas akan dapat bisa dilihat bulan depan," lanjut walikelas kami.

"Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian," tambahnya sambil memberikan amplop hasil pengumuman.

"Yaaaaay! Akhirnyaa!" teriak kami bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul seseorang gadis dan memeluk Kaito.

"Ka-Kaa-" kataku terbata-bata.

Rin dan Lenka juga terlihat terkejut.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Who? New Friend or Enemy?


End file.
